


Who Vivienne loved

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Evelyn was no fool, she knew that Vivienne’s feelings for Duke Bastien were genuine, and as such, Vivienne would never as much as look at her while the Duke was still alive.





	Who Vivienne loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Quem Vivienne amava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865001) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #081 - jealous.

Evelyn was no fool, she knew that Vivienne’s feelings for Duke Bastien were genuine, and as such, Vivienne would never as much as look at her while the Duke was still alive.

Vivienne hadn’t related her rejection of the Inquisitor to the Duke, but it was clear, once Evelyn grew closer to her, that what at first seemed to be a convenient relationship to increase Vivienne’s status and influence was actually founded on real feelings, at least on Vivienne’s part.

However, Vivienne was a practical woman, and if those inconvenient feelings were taken out of the way, she might be persuaded to see the advantages of being in a relationship with someone as influential as the Inquisitor. After all, Evelyn had some suspicions that Vivienne could be made to be a strong candidate for the next Divine, if the right favors were called, and of course, having the public support of the Inquisitor. And if Evelyn knew that, the thought must have crossed Vivienne’s mind as well. It was just one of the many things she could do for Vivienne, if she would allow herself to be placed under Evelyn’s protection.

A relationship between them could be beneficial for both, in a political sense, but for Evelyn it wasn’t just a political issue. At first, she just thought that Vivienne was fascinating. She was like no mage Evelyn had ever met, so in control, and so apt to dealing with the political game of Orlais. As a Templar, Evelyn had heard many things about Vivienne, from inside the Order and by listening to comments made by mages, and so, when she went to recruit her, she couldn’t help but feel very small under the presence of Vivienne.

Evelyn had never imagined she would fall for a mage, after dedicating her life to keep them in check and seeing first hand how dangerous they could be even when under control. However, Vivienne never disputed that the Circle was the best place for mages, she understood how necessary the Circles were and how they kept everyone safe, even the mages themselves. Vivienne even stayed to lead the mages after so many escaped and the war started, because she knew that the Circle was where mages were supposed to stay. Even though she was a mage, she had proven to Evelyn that she could be trusted.

Still, she had to go and fall for the Duke. Evelyn saw that as the one mistake Vivienne had made, because, although the Duke’s position offered her some advantages, she could have so much more now, and tieing herself to a lover for so long decreased her chances of advancing her position.

However, the Duke was old, and he wouldn’t be a problem for much longer, or so Evelyn hoped. She couldn’t stand the thought of being rejected in favor of him, and knowing that Vivienne loved him filled her with jealousy. Evelyn wasn’t used to not having what she wanted, not for long anyway, and this wouldn’t be the exception. She wouldn’t have the Duke killed, the risk of Vivienne discovering what she had done was too high, but she just need to wait for the perfect opportunity to do away with him, and then she could have Vivienne for herself.

And the opportunity presented herself when Vivienne asked her for the heart of a snowy wyvern.

Unlike most of her colleagues, she didn’t avoid all knowledge of magic. She knew it was dangerous, of course, and was glad she wasn’t one of the poor souls cursed with magic, but she didn’t allow her fear to turn into ignorance. It was exactly because magic was dangerous that she should learn all she could about it. So, it was easy to discover what Vivienne wanted with such a rare ingredient, and from that, it wasn’t a great leap of logic to assume that she expected the potion to cure someone. After all, Vivienne was certainly beautiful, and could be somewhat vain, but she wouldn’t go so far as to use magic to keep her youthful appearance, Evelyn was sure she wasn’t careless enough to try something like that. Evelyn could ask Leliana to get information on Duke Bastien’s health, but would leave a trail for Vivienne to follow later, when she was heartbroken over the loss of her lover, and Evelyn didn’t want that, so she would have to just hope that the potion was meant for the Duke, and that his condition was serious enough for him not to survive without it.

Evelyn would normally hate plans like that, made quickly, without all the information, but it was the opportunity she was hoping for, and she wouldn’t allow it to go to waste. She couldn’t refuse to help Vivienne, because that would place her as the cause for Duke Bastien’s death, and she didn’t want that. She wanted to be there to comfort Vivienne when he died, and then to direct Vivienne to love her like she loved her, and the only way for that to happen was if Evelyn had done everything possible to help, and the Duke still died. Taking too long to complete the mission was a bad idea as well because it would have Vivienne thinking that, if she had acted faster, the Duke would have lived.

So, the only alternative was to find a heart that was similar enough to trick Vivienne into using it to produce the potion. An enchantress as powerful as Vivienne wouldn’t be tricked by anything, though. The only thing close enough to the heart of a snowy wyvern to trick Vivienne was the heart of a common wyvern, so she would have to acquire that, without the rest of her party noticing. Perhaps she could slay a snowy wyvern and a common one, and bring back parts of both, just to give Vivienne the wrong heart. If she could do that, then the Duke would finally be out of the way, and Vivienne could be hers.


End file.
